


Lucky

by Lexifer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Reader-Insert, School Uniforms, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexifer/pseuds/Lexifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominating Donnie x reader.<br/>I do 'x reader' in first person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

My cellphone buzzes across my dresser as I struggle to tie up my hair into two matching ribbons. I hit speaker phone quickly as I gather up the remaining half of my locks and look into the mirror. "Hey, babe."

"Sorry I'm late, but I'm on my way." Donatello's voice sounded a bit strained.

"Run into some trouble?" I ask, concerned.

"Nothing major," he assures me.

I hear him huff and grunt on the other end of the line and realize he's running, probably jumping rooftops in that casual, death-defying way of his. Knowing he is rushing here for our date night, for me, gives me a little thrill of delight. "I got a bottle of that merlot you like to go with dinner."

He chortles adorably. "Are you planning on getting me drunk tonight?" he asks with mock suspicion.

"Among other things," I say, giving my head a gentle shake to test the flirtatious buoyancy of my pigtails.

"Oh? Do tell," Don says in a huskier voice, his breathing heavy.

He must be sprinting across the city. The only time I've ever really heard him out of breath is after a vigorous night in my bed. The mental images that thought induces makes me yearn for his touch and suddenly he can't get here soon enough. "It's a surprise," I answer suggestively, running my hands over my breasts, smoothing out my blouse slowly before tucking it into my old high school kilt. I was impressed I could still fit into it, but if it had been scandalously short when I was in high school, it was downright criminal now. The green plaid garment barely covers my ass, and if I bend over my innocent-looking white panties are completely exposed.

On the other end of the line Donatello groans, making me clench my thighs together and fidget in anticipation. "Give me a hint," he huffs.

I couldn't resist. "RPG."

"Role playing game?" he asks in confusion, and his voice is coming from the phone and through the sliding door off my living room balcony. I rush out of my bedroom to greet him and he freezes at the sight of me. "Oh," he says into the headset, his eyes widening.

I giggle and cross my hands behind my back, pretending to be shy. We've been together for weeks, but he still isn't comfortable initiating intimacy. He has a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that I'm just as enthralled with his mythic being as he is with my normalcy. He pulls his headset off slowly in wonderment, his eyes blazing with lust. He really knows how to make a gal feel beautiful.

"I think I need some extra credit, Professor Hamato," I say with a pout, hoping he would slip into the authoritative role.

Sometimes I forget how fast they are. I barely have time to blink before Don is across my living room and pressing me to his hard, flat chest. I wrap my arms around his neck as I feel his mouth hot against my chest, my throat. His muscles are warm and loose, and he'd already worked up a light sweat on his way here. He turns us and backs me towards the couch.

"How did you know?" he asks in my ear with a ragged breath, making me shiver.

"Lucky guess?" I manage before he nips my earlobe and I loose the ability to form words.

Don is rumbling deep in his chest already, something he usually tries to avoid doing out of embarrassment of sounding too animalistic. He thinks I'm just trying to make him feel better when I say I love it. He sets me on the couch, turning me sharply around so I am kneeling on it directly in front of where he stands. He's hard already, I can feel him pressing against my thigh as his hands struggle to undo the buttons of my blouse blindly. He growls and I feel a sharp tug and the sound of the buttons popping as he simply rips it open. My hands go behind my back cooperatively, allowing him to pull the satin shirt down my arms. He gives the fabric a twist at my wrists and tugs, forcing me to lean back against his plastron. He nibbles my neck and my shoulders from behind, rubbing himself against my trapped hands and ruined white satin.

I had no idea Don had a fetish for naughty schoolgirls. I had hoped for him to play along and take the lead tonight, and I got way more than I bargained for. He frees my hands and tosses my shirt, but I keep them behind me and continue stroking him until he pushes me forward and leans over me. I brace myself against the back of the couch with my forearms and he moans at the loss of contact. My panties get yanked down my thighs to my knees. Don's hands grip the couch on either side of me, his arms pressing in along my ribs, his face buried in my neck. I am completely surrounded by him and I push my bottom back against him desperately, shattering the last bit of control within him. I gasp as I feel his teeth close around the nape of my neck and his hips jerk forward. He enters me roughly and I cry out, my pleasure slightly spiced with pain. I shift my knees further apart on the couch cushions and his second thrust fills me in earnest.

I arch my back into him as he immediately picks up a frenetic pace, growling gently into my shoulders between love bites. Everything happened so fast but I feel the pressure building steadily within me, unable to control or delay the tide of sensation. I moan as the cotton pleats of my skirt tickle gently across my thighs with each impact. When he slows down almost to a complete halt I want to scream for him to keep going. He lets go of the back of the couch and runs his hands along my sides as he stands straight behind me, panting. He squeezes my ass bruisingly hard, making me writhe and clench around him in encouragement. He grabs either side of the waistband of my kilt and I shudder in excitement. He uses it to rock me back against him before holding me firmly in place for a quick, pounding barrage.

All I can do is hang on to the couch for dear life and let him take me over. We are getting obscenely loud to the point that my neighbor is rapping on the shared wall between our apartments, but I just can't hold it in. His name rolls off my tongue as I begin to feel euphoric and weightless. He tenses, drawing me forcefully by my kilt into a final thrust as he shouts in completion. I cum right after him with dizzying intensity, my whole body tingling, shaking and reveling in orgasmic bliss.

I collapse across the couch on my belly when he parts from me and sits on the floor. He looks happy and a bit sheepish as he tries to catch his breath. All I can do is offer him a dopey, satisfied smile as I wonder what other kinks I've yet to uncover.


End file.
